Ichigo in Gensōkyō
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: Tokyo University-student Ichigo Kurosaki ends up in Gensōkyō, separated from both his Substitute Shinigami Combat Pass and Kon. How will Ichigo fare? Why are these girls and male elf yōkai so danmaku happy? Why is Gin alive when he (supposedly) died during the Winter War?
1. STAGE 0

**Ichigo in Gensōkyō**

**Disclaimer:** Touhou Project and all its official characters, concepts, locations, etcetera is owned by ZUN. Bleach and all its official characters, concepts, locations, etcetera is owned by Tite Kubo. I do not own anything else considered cameo from anime, games, and etcetera. All I own is Sekai Ishtal, and any form of original characters used in this story, if any.

**Author's Note:** So basically, let's not allow Ichigo his two power-ups to Shinigami Mode, drop him in the middle of Gensōkyō, and play the game called "WHAT THE HELL!?".

I'm purposely ignoring the Quincy War/Thousand-Year Blood War arc, so this plot takes place sometime after the Xcution arc.

The Main Cast includes Ichigo Kurosaki, Gin Ichimaru, Yukari Yakumo, Remilia Scarlet, Marisa Kirisame, Reimu Hakurei, Alice Margatroid, and Sekai Ishtal. All other Gensōkyō citizens get included as this plot unfolds.

* * *

><p>Do you remember that old story of how a girl named Alice ended up in a mythical land of fantasy called Wonderland? Well, Ichigo would fit the role of Alice, and Gensōkyō would be his Wonderland to explore. Of course, Ichigo did not chase after a white rabbit with a penchant to keeping track of time, nor did he fall down a bottomless hole at the foot of a tree. So, one moment, Ichigo was minding his own business after a full day at Tokyo U. He was heading home to the apartment that he rented four blocks from the university, and then suddenly he was falling into a hole with the ends pinched off by ribbons, through a strange red-colored darkness filled with hundreds of creepy eyes, and then ended up waking with the morning sunlight hitting his face several hours later.<p>

"What the hell happened?"

Ichigo rubbed his head. As the sleepiness left him, he then recalled what happened. Some freaky portal appeared and he fell through it. It wasn't like a Garganta or a Senkaimon. Frankly, remembering it before blacking had creeped him out, recalling those hundreds of creepy eyes staring in every direction at his body. He had everything that belonged to him once he checked himself: he has his wallet and I.D., his college book bag, the clothes on his back. His cellphone was in the book bag and was not damaged. He suddenly felt something in his shirt pocket, in which he pulls out. It was a short folded letter, with the words "READ THIS" written on it. Doing so, he is greeted with a short message.

WELCOME TO GENSŌKYŌ. HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR STAY, KUROSAKI-SAN.

"Gensōkyō? What the hell? This has to be a weird prank…"

Ichigo takes out his cellphone again and turns it on, putting in the pin code to unlock it. However, in the upper right corner of the LCD screen, he sees an X mark over the signal strength. No cell tower signal, no wireless connections.

"Shit," Ichigo cursed.

Well, so much for calling for assistance from friends and family. What a bad time to leave his Combat Pass back at the apartment, too. If he was attacked by a Hollow now, he'd have no way to fight back.

=0=0=0=0=

There was a man with raven black hair and vivid purple eyes, with very long-pointed elf-shaped ears.

"Yukari? Are you sure about this? That human has a great immense level of spiritual energies within his very soul. He's bound to attract all sorts of troubles Gensōkyō doesn't need."

A playful smile crossed the lips of a blonde-haired woman, as she takes hold of a sake cup and takes a polite sip of the strong alcoholic beverage.

"True. However, after that incident where the barrier nearly cracked because of Kurosaki-san's powers returning, I was interested on seeing how he'd fare when denied the items that allow him to fully draw his powers forth. Of course, Sekai, your friend would be very interested in venturing out from his home should he learn Kurosaki-san was now in Gensōkyō."

"You also want to have an excuse for Reimu to stop being lazy in the Hakurei Shrine," he guesses aloud. He knew he was correct when Yukari did not make any further comment, aside the small twitch at the corner of her lips as she takes another sip of her drink.

Sekai sighs.

Yukari refills her cup, as she looks upon the open gap way showing Ichigo deciding to venture towards the forest following the dirt road.

"I wonder how long until he realizes he's being followed."

With that comment stated, the elf yōkai leaves Yukari's company.

"Ichigo Kurosaki… you will attract all sorts of attention from our lovely citizens for the things you've done in your teenage years."

Some to list: Breaking into a realm that would be considered heaven to rescue a friend, fighting and breaking into the realm of hell to rescue a kidnapped sister from a Sinner, breaking the Gates of Hell, gaining, losing, and regaining the powers to become a Shinigami, fighting in a supernatural war from the afterlife against a villain who wanted to become God. Yes, Yukari can see much entertainment coming from her newest victim… wait; I mean her newest interest…

Yes…

… Interest…

=0=0=0=0=

A buzz was heard. Sakuya stopped and reached into her front pocket and pulls out a sky blue and white flip-model cell phone that came from the Outside World.

It was something Sekai got for them (having different colored cell phones for each resident in the manor), and magically altered. Magic empowered the device, and he runed it so it would not easily be destroyed in any major incidences that Gensōkyō would experience from time to time. While at first none of them would believe it would be of any use, none of the manor's residents discarded it. After all, it was a thoughtful gift from the elf butler.

It was a typed-up message from Sekai.

Sekai Ishtal: [YUKARI HAS BROUGHT AN OUTSIDER INTO GENSŌKYŌ. HE HAS ENOUGH SPIRITUAL POWER TO FIGHT ANY OF US ON EVEN GROUND IF HE'S ABLE TO ACCESS HIS POWERS. THOUGHT YOU SHOULD INFORM REMILIA-SAMA.]

Yukari brought an outsider who has strong spiritual powers like the shrine maiden? Message read, Sakuya decided to do just that, relegating her current duty to one of the fairy maids. She marches off to find her mistress.

=0=0=0=0=

Yuyuko Saigyouji.

She is the Ghost Princess of **Hakugyokurou** (Tower of White Jade) in the Netherworld.

The long-haired pinkette was smiling for an odd reason, as she gazes off to the distance; seemingly to stare upon whatever it is that was trying to attract her attention.

"Yuyuko-sama?"

"Youmu-chan, would you venture outside for awhile? I believe our days of boredom are coming to an end," she said mystically.

This command confused the swordswoman/gardener, but she nods in acknowledgement. Finishing setting out today's lunch for her mistress and the prepared tea, she leaves to gather her swords. Yuyuko reaches out and grabs hold of a biscuit, and nibbles on it.

"I have this sneaking suspicion Yukari has a hand in the upcoming days of insanity greeting us all." She smiles brightly.

Yuyuko was hoping she would be able to meet this stranger with the wild level of spirit energy in his soul. It was rare to meet humans, even from the Outside World of the Living Realm with a high spiritual energy sense. In fact, her thoughts now turned towards a certain white-haired man Youmu had discovered in the garden six years ago, who was clad in a white long robe over his haori and hakama. And with the stranger was an ordinary wakizashi with a light-blue hilt and a tsuba made of two slim swirls of metal looping around the blade to make an open oval, resembling an "S".

"Gin Ichimaru… what would you think of the spirit sense I felt…?"

=0=0=0=0=

Gin smiled politely to Alice as he helped her with her daily shopping in **Ningen no Sato** (Human Village).

While he was being the perfect gentlemen, carrying Alice's purchases, he was focused upon the spiritual pressure he briefly felt.

"Gin?"

The silver-haired former Shinigami (now living human with powers intact) blinked… or blinked as much a guy who has squinting eyes could blink.

"Sorry Alice. Just a bit distracted."

"It is okay, Gin. I was saying we could visit Reimu's shrine for lunch. I believe she would like it if I brought food to her for once. Heavens know Marisa and Suika mooch off her."

Gin chuckles a bit.

"She says she hates it, but I know that she would hate if they left her home forever," said Gin. "They're all family in some weird and very strange way."

Alice smiled, agreeing with that statement.

"I believe she would appreciate the visit when it's just friends instead of annoyances."

Alice directs her gaze towards a certain tengu girl who was hiding in the nearby alley.

"Aya, what are you doing?"

"Nothing," Aya replies.

Liar, the two thought in unison.

=0=0=0=0=

"So, Yukari is doing something to bring entertainment to Gensōkyō?"

"Yes, Ojou-sama," Sakuya answers, "Sekai had sent me a message on the flip phone. I have a hunch that he is tracking after our latest guest from the Outside World as we speak."

A certain young lady who would in appearances resemble a young child smiles devilishly. The pale purple-haired vampire was very intrigued by this breaking development.

"Do you believe she did this to rouse the shrine maiden from her slothful days?"

Sakuya ponders on the answer. "It is a possibility. However, Sekai and Yukari do have a former relationship before his days coming to Gensōkyō. He may know who our Outsider is… he's the only other who ventures between the Great Hakurei Barrier from time to time."

Remilia Scarlet, the Lady of the Manor, would sip her favorite tea blend, savoring the flavor.

"Sakuya, find Sekai-kun and accompany him. Make observations on our latest Outsider."

"Yes, Ojou-sama."

With a polite bow, she leaves the room.

=0=0=0=0=

"Nothing?"

"Nothing. I can't get an accurate location of Ichigo's whereabouts," Kisuke Urahara apologized. "Something is blocking the signal to his cell phone. I can't track him with the Soul Pager function, either."

It's been close to twelve hours since Ichigo mysteriously disappeared, and once friends and family noticed the unanswered calls to Ichigo, began to search for him. At the Urahara Shōten was Rukia, Renji, Uryū, and Ichigo's sister Karin.

"What could have happened to him? Big brother has survived worse, and then he disappears…"

"It couldn't be Hollows. Ichigo would be able to deter them off if he didn't have his Combat Pass," comments Rukia.

Of course, Rukia currently was in possession of Ichigo's Combat Pass, having been found in his empty apartment.

"We'll keep looking for him. I just pray it's nothing too serious," said Kisuke, grim worry etched on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now...<strong>

**Been busy gaming and suffering through the harsh reality called life. Damn late January snow...**


	2. STAGE 1

**Ichigo in Gensōkyō**

**Disclaimer:** Touhou Project and all its official characters, concepts, locations, etcetera is owned by ZUN. Bleach and all its official characters, concepts, locations, etcetera is owned by Tite Kubo. I do not own anything else considered cameo from anime, games, and etcetera. All I own is Sekai Ishtal, and any form of original characters used in this story, if any.

* * *

><p>Ichigo wondered if his sudden disappearancekidnapping could have been avoided if he had accepted to go with his classmates who suggested going to this restaurant and just hang out and have a good time. But no, instead he wanted to just get home and study up on the assignments given to them from their professors and ace the upcoming short tests in a week, while squeezing in a quick round of searching for any souls of the dead that haven't moved on to Soul Society yet.

"I can't believe this is happening. I don't even recall this part of Japan… that is if I'm still in Japan."

Hell, with the crazy things he's seen over the years since becoming a Shinigami, there isn't much that could frighten Ichigo anymore.

"I could be in Asia if that weird portal thing dragged me that far away."

He was mumbling to himself, unaware that high in the trees of the forest Ichigo wandered through following a dirt trail, a dark-haired elf-eared yōkai was trailing silently after everybody's lovable strawberry.

Sekai recognized some of the looks when he investigated a sudden explosion of spiritual energies three years ago. _Yes, this is the same guy who exploded with a heavy burst of spirit energy._

The elf yōkai wore clothes that would make him look like an outsider to the people of Gensōkyō: black regular-fit jeans, black military-styled combat boots, and a waist-length dark gray fleece cloth poncho/cape combo in which underneath he's wearing a fishnet-made long-sleeved shirt with a white tank top over it. He moved like an old world shinobi from sturdy tree branch to sturdy tree branch.

_This Ichigo Kurosaki isn't a teenager anymore, but it appears his powers have only grown marginally bigger as he became an adult. Makes me wonder how a guy like him with all of this power in his soul isn't attracting some of the more dangerous devils and ayakashi that lurk amongst the Living World and from the pocket dimensions leading to Hell…_

And considering since meeting a certain dhampir in Europe in the late 1700s and helping said dhampir eliminate his vampiric father from the human world, he's seen greater evils that would have loved to kill this Ichigo Kurosaki if only to devour/absorb his powers. This guy was a literal definition of walking powerhouse.

However, Sekai knew that it is likely possible that even if Ichigo Kurosaki could fight them all, most in Gensōkyō use the Refined Spell Card Rules crafted by Reimu Hakurei. Without the Spell Card Rules holding back their powers… he shudder to think how people like Reiuji Utsuho with her power of Nuclear Fission, or the rabbit girl Reisen and her power to break people's minds completely, or even Remilia-sama's ability of fate manipulation would hold against someone who possessed Shinigami powers like Ichigo Kurosaki. Hell, Sekai knew that his own powers of magical and spiritual manipulation were nothing to scoff at.

Take away the Spell Cards Rules that inhibited half their powers and the magical training weight once discarded would let them go all out. It was something the outsider he's following in the shadows knew nothing of. According to his friend Gin, who was with him three years ago following the surge of spirit energy, told him how the man lost his powers before. The Saigo Getsuga Tenshō; used to defeat some mad man from the afterlife who wanted to become a literal God.

"Scary how someone like him was born with powers that would one day become massive," Sekai muses to himself.

And Sekai is four hundred some years old, having been born in the late 1600s.

A shift in weight has Sekai glance to the disturbance. It was Sakuya.

"Ojou-sama has asked me to accompany you," she whispers to her fellow employee of the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

"Don't let him detect us," he whispers back to his lovely maid, before hopping to another branch.

Ichigo had walked further into the forest. Sakuya went to play catch-up with the elf. She's not nearly as skilled as Sekai in tree hopping, but could keep up when bukujutsu wasn't an option. This particular area of the forest however was a place not many humans in Gensōkyō would dare to enter. Not that Ichigo was aware he's entering a location called **Mahō no Mori** (Forest of Magic). The more dangerous feral yōkai lived within this section of the forest…

=0=0=0=0=

"Figures Sekai would alert Remilia of what I'm doing," Yukari mutters to herself, seeing Sekai now with the company of the vampire's trusted maid. However, she was not fazed by it. She knew Sekai well enough and knew he would have informed his Lady Remilia sooner or later.

"Gin, when will you begin your own investigation?" She questions to herself, seeing into another gap that revealed the silver-haired former Shinigami in the company of the doll crafter, Alice Margatroid, both of them heading to Reimu-chan's shrine.

Then she looks back to the gap revealing Ichigo, but looking past him. She sees a small group of feral wolves stalking in the brush.

=0=0=0=0=

"And this is the last of them," mutters a smiling girl as she plucked the last of a medium-sized mushroom with a pronounced head, red with small white spots decorating its cap. She tosses it into a large burlap bag that contained similar-shaped mushrooms, but if different colors.

Here in Mahō no Mori, Marisa Kirisame prowled these woods on a regular basis hunting down Magic Mushrooms. Sometimes, when she's not doing so, she's either visiting her best friend Reimu at the shrine, checking in at Alice's house a bit deeper into the woods, or saying hello to Patchouli and "borrowing" from the Scarlet Manor Library.

Today was fairy okay by Marisa's standards; no fairings causing her undue mischief, no wolves trying to make a meal of her, and no mischievous children from Ningen no Sato playing any dares by entering the forest.

"SHIT!"

Marisa looks up.

That was definitely not a good sign.

"Damn, so much for a peaceful day," she says to herself.

Tying the bag shut and hoisting it over one shoulder, she quickly runs in the direction of the shout. Someone must have wandered too far. Time to save the poor soul. Just a fair distance away, poor Ichigo realized he wasn't alone, and seeing the wolves slowly stalking out into the open, he shouted and ran. Bad idea, really; they gave chase.

"What are up with these wolves? Why do they have glowing red eyes?" he yells loudly.

Up above in the trees, Sekai and Sakuya followed with the later holding her trusty throwing knives in her hands.

"Are we going to save him, Sekai?"

"Not yet. This guy has great spiritual energies. He's not completely defenseless. Give him a minute and he'll come up with some plan to save his skin," the elf replies.

The howls of the wolves were loud to Ichigo as he ran and ran. Unlike most humans, because of Ichigo's rather interesting teenage years, he's stronger than most humans and likely faster too. He may not have lost all of his Fullbring powers that Ginjo had brought out then stole, but he was still able to manipulate the speed tactic the Fullbringers used that emulated (in his view) the Shunpo technique used by the Shinigami Captains.

They can't climb up trees.

Ichigo tensed up, and in a burst of speed, he vanished for a brief moment, and then reappeared on the first sturdy branch that supported his weight. The wolves stopped and snarl and bark at him.

Sakuya stared, before turning to Sekai.

"What was that?"

"I believe that was Shunpo... but what was that small trails of electromagnetic sparks I saw from his feet...?"

Sakuya stared at the elf, a bit puzzled by his last mutterings. She turned back to face the wolves, and tensed up, ready to nail them down with her knives at vital points.

"Love Sign: Master Spark!"

Hearing the all-too familiar cry of the witch's voice, Sakuya grabs Sekai and she leaps away with him. Sekai recovered quick and Zero-Shifted, just as a large beam of multi-colored lights with trailing stardust explodes from the distance and wash over the wolves. The wolf yōkai pack was blown away with cries of pain.

"What the hell?" Ichigo all but shouted in shock. He had also used his same speed technique to dodge the very large beam of energy just before it struck. That was no Kidō spell. Thanks to Kisuke's training, he's been able to sense spirit energy and Ichigo didn't feel any spirit energy in that technique. What was it? Master Spark?

"Woo! That got rid of 'em!"

And zipping into the view of Ichigo was a teenage girl wearing a black and white dress. She looked like she was playing dress-up as a witch. She even had a sweeping broom which was... floating... with her riding it. She had a pointed hat on her head, and she carried a large burlap sack filled with something.

Ichigo suddenly fell.

The branch he stood on couldn't hold his weight for long and had snapped. The snapping of the branch attracted Marisa's attention as poor Ichigo collapsed to the dirt in an undignified heap.

"Huh." Denim blue jeans, crisp buttoned blouse, and a modern-styled book bag of non-Gensōkyō origins. Yup. Definitely an outsider. Those jeans look comfortable. "Hey. You okay?"

Ichigo moans, rubbing the likely forming knot on the back of his head.

"Yeah. I'm perfectly fine," he replied, wincing a bit.

"So, I guess you're wondering where you are, huh? You probably shouldn't have traveled through the forest if this is your first time here."

"Wait, what? Who are you? And how did you do that weird light beam thing?"

Marisa chuckles. "Yup. Definitely an outsider. No worries! You're in safe hands now!"

Ichigo definitely could tell this girl had pride in her voice.

Thumping a fist to her chest, she exclaims, "My name's Marisa Kirisame! I'm the Number One Human Magician of Mahō no Mori!"

"Magician? Like pulling rabbits out of hats?"

The Monochrome Witch scoffs. Why do people always assume magic was sleight of hand and smoke and mirrors?

"Trust me, magic really does exist. Been using magic since I was a kid, da ze~."

Ichigo stared at her. "Right..."

She gave him a bit of a glare. His tone gave away his disbelief. "So, what's your name and how did you end up here?"

"So, you're the cause, eh, Mari-chan?"

In a burst of shadows, Sekai and Sakuya melt into view, walking up to Gensōkyō's resident witch and kleptomaniac.

"Sekai! Sakuya! What are you two doing here?"

"I was just following along the path, having just returned from Tokyo when I ran into Sakuya here doing some errands for Remilia-sama. Then we felt your familiar burst of magical energy. Trust me, Mari; your Master Spark works better as a distress beacon."

"Yo, all that happened was I heard this guy shouting for help while hunting for some Magic Mushrooms for my potions. Soon I found him chased by feral wolves up a tree. So I blasted them into the next century. Just asked him where he came from when you and Sakuya appeared."

"Obviously he's not from here, Mari-chan," said Sekai.

"If I could say something?"

The two servants and one witch turn to face the fourth wheel who felt very out of place.

Ichigo points a figure at Sekai. "Who the hell are you and how did you appear from that cloud of black smoke?"

Sekai smiled. His smile didn't appear too friendly.

"Well, I guess we could do introductions. That's Marisa Kirisame, our Monochrome Witch. This is Sakuya Izayoi, and she's a maid. And my name is Sekai Ishtal, and I'm employed as a butler at the same residence Sakuya works at. And how I did my shadow magic trick? Well, I'm a four hundred plus years old elf yōkai."

Sekai still had that same smile on his face, gauging Ichigo's reactions to what he had said.

"If he is definitely from outside the barrier, we should bring him to the shrine maiden."

"Well I was just about to tell this guy I knew a friend who could help him get used to his new surroundings. I got things to do though..." She gestures to the bag filled with mushrooms.

Sakuya and Sekai exchange silent glances.

"Head to the Hakurei Shrine, Marisa. One you've of course brought your collection of magic mushrooms home."

Whipping out her magic broom she hopped on, riding it side-saddle.

"I'll see ya there, Sekai," she bids as she takes to the skies and flies away, heading home with her treasure bag.

"In all of this confusion, I believe we never got your name," said Sakuya, ever polite.

"My name is Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki," the university-student introduced himself, "And I'm from Karakura, Japan. Tell me, what is this Gensōkyō? I woke up here after falling through a black hole, and found a note in my shirt pocket welcoming me to this Gensōkyō land."

"Well, it's a bit complicated, but you are currently in the outskirts of Mahō no Mori. It's one of the many locations within Gensōkyō," Sakuya explained. "Sekai here is a somewhat-friend of our resident shrine maiden, Reimu Hakurei. We'll escort you to her residence. She can explain more than we could in greater detail."

Ichigo sighed. "Great, even more crazy things happening in my life," the man mutters irritably.

"What was that?" Sekai asked aloud, having heard with his keen hearing.

"It's nothing," Ichigo waves off the concern.

It's not like these two strangers would understand he has Shinigami powers. It's just as crazy as magic really existing. The more rational part of his mind on the other hand argued against him regarding seeing a girl literally fly from the small clearing on a sweeping broom of all things, or the Kidō spell that wasn't Kidō that blasted away feral wolves with glowing red eyes.

**_You should be careful, Ichigo._**

_Huh? Zangetsu?_

**Yeah, King! Things aren't want they appear to be. Don't drop your guard!**

"Well, we won't run into any wolves, will we?"

"Don't worry. I got a better way of getting us there."

The smile was anything but reassuring. Ichigo felt weights gripping his ankles, and looking down sees a pooling mass of black. Before he could shout, he was swiftly swallowed up by the pool of darkness. Ichigo was gone.

"Sekai? Was that necessary?"

"Yes. Besides, how would he react if he knew we were following him this entire time and did nothing to save him... yet?"

Extending his arm to Sakuya, the young woman rolls her eyes but links with him, and Sekai drags them through their own shadow portal.

=0=0=0=0=

Up a hillside, white stone frames a set of stairs that lead towards the familiar archway of the Hakurei Shrine, on each side two medium-sized trees. Visitors were rare, but the yard was fairly clear, the grass trimmed and properly managed. The house was fit for three people to live inside, with the shrine in front of the home, complete with a bell and a donation box. In the back was a smaller building, which was really a storage warehouse for things that the owner of the shrine didn't need (or was mostly stored there by Marisa and left forgotten, i.e. cluttering junk or "borrowed" items).

On the front porch sat the owner of the shrine, a long-haired brunette named Reimu Hakurei. She was sipping some prepared green tea brewed by her visitor, Gin Ichimaru. She was surprised to seeing both Gin and the puppeteer, Alice, visiting her at her home. She did not object to the lunch Gin offered to make. Suika was asleep inside the house, having been partying with the other oni late last night in the western side of Gensōkyō and God only knows where Marisa was at.

"This was a good lunch you prepared, Gin," Reimu credited the former Shinigami.

Gin smiles, waving away the praise. "Please. It was nothing."

Shanghai and Hourai levitate by Alice, the small human-like dolls dancing and twirling upon Alice's every manipulation of her fingers.

"Well, it's rare I don't have to cook for myself. And whenever I'm hungry, Marisa brings back food she gets from the markets in the village, or it's the elf that brings back the weird fried foods from outside Gensōkyō."

Gin smirked, knowing exactly what elf Reimu was referring to. In fact, there was only one true elf yōkai in all of Gensōkyō; Sekai Ishtal. The very same elf of both spiritual and magical energy who he met in Hakugyokurou when he was found by Youmu Konpaku in the gardens unconscious a couple years ago...

A surge of shadows erupt before the archway, and someone gets expelled face-first onto the walkway.

"What the hell?" the stranger yells aloud, scrambling to get to his feet.

Gin looked positively surprised, hearing THAT voice. Alice and Reimu stare at the newcomer that appeared from one of Sekai's shadow portals.

"Looks like Sekai found a drifter in the countryside again," Reimu says with a sigh.

The common outsider (she knew this newcomer was one judging by the clothes the young man wore) would often be brought to her. Rarely did Sekai or any other person/yōkai bring the person to the village first.

"Never thought I'd see him again," Reimu heard Gin whisper to himself.

"Gin? Do you know this man?" she questions the silver-haired warrior.

Alice looks to Gin, an expression of surprise evident.

"Yes I do. I knew him well before in the past." Standing on his feet, he sets the cup of tea on the patio. And aloud he says, "In fact, a couple years ago, this young man and I fought on different sides of what was known only in secret as the Winter War. Isn't that right, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Sekai and Gin appear at the top of the stairs, both having portaled below the steps and hurried up the flight of stone steps.

As for Ichigo, the young man's eyes widen in shock, hearing the voice of who is supposedly a dead man. Looking up, his eyes did in fact catch the form of one Gin Ichimaru, former Shinigami Captain of the Gotei Thirteen, former betrayer of Soul Society, and a man who tried to kill Aizen from behind, but ultimately failed to do so according to Rangiku.

With that fox-like (or was it snake-like) smile, and his eyes squinted to the point he appears to have both eyes shut, the man, still clad in the same white garb during his betrayal days as Aizen's subordinate, gives a joyful wave.

"Hello, Ichigo! So, what brings you here to our lovely cozy land of Gensōkyō?"

* * *

><p><strong>And now we begin...<br>**


	3. STAGE 2

**Ichigo in Gensōkyō**

**Disclaimer:** Touhou Project and all its official characters, concepts, locations, etcetera is owned by ZUN. Bleach and all its official characters, concepts, locations, etcetera is owned by Tite Kubo. I do not own anything else considered cameo from anime, games, and etcetera. All I own is Sekai Ishtal, and any form of original characters used in this story, if any.

* * *

><p>With that fox-like (or was it snake-like) smile, and his eyes squinted to the point he appears to have both eyes shut, the man, still clad in the same white garb during his betrayal days as Aizen's subordinate, gives a joyful wave.<p>

"Hello, Ichigo! So, what brings you here to our lovely cozy land of Gensōkyō?"

Ichigo stared in shock.

"How... But you're dead! Aizen killed you! Rangiku was standing over your body crying over your passing!"

Pain flashed over Gin's features, hearing the name of the woman he swore to protect. Still keeping his smile up, Gin started to walk towards Ichigo.

"Well, I was dead, but then I found myself here. Apparently... reincarnation does in-fact hold some semblance of reality, even for someone like me who pretended to be a traitor just to kill Aizen when the time was right. I heard on the grapevine you succeeded."

"Stop right there!"

Gin smirked, stopping just three feet from Ichigo's position.

"I'm not going to kill you, Ichigo. Besides, I'm rather curious as to how you've been dragged from Karakura to Gensōkyō. You didn't fall into any dark holes in the ground, did you? I hope you didn't end up here like Lewis Carol's tale of _Beyond the Looking Glass_."

"You think this is a joke?" Ichigo shouted at Gin.

Gin looks beyond Ichigo. "Am I funny, Sekai?"

Sekai and Sakuya walk past the distraught Ichigo. "Sometimes you are. Sometimes you suck."

Gin pouted. The pouting look was half-assed.

"And you can be a better stand-up comic than me, Sekai?"

"Well I do sometimes do stand-up comedy in New York City," Sekai says with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I'm guessing there's a story behind this man. Gin? Sekai?" Reimu questions the two men.

"Well, I was traveling through the forest on a short-cut with Sakuya who I met in the village doing errands for Remilia-sama. That was after I returned from Tokyo doing some errands I had in the Outside World for the church regarding rogue demons causing trouble in Kyoto."

"After which we heard shouting, then just as we were about ready to save whoever was in trouble, we narrowly avoided one of the witch's Master Sparks as she sent the wolves flying away," Sakuya added her story, collaborating with Sekai's tale.

"I brought the guy here with a shadow portal. But I never figured Gin here would know the guy exclusively," finished Sekai. "Although, now that I have been able to get a quick read-out on his spiritual levels, I concluded this was the same guy whose spirit levels skyrocketed three years ago. I'm sure you recall that, Reimu?"

Reimu nods. She did in fact remember it. The barrier shook briefly, but didn't shatter. She was able to strengthen the barrier's defenses before addressing it with Yukari (after getting the hag's attention). It shocked everybody in Gensōkyō when that incident happened. And Sekai being one of the only others who goes and leaves Gensōkyō from time to time left to investigate, only to return saying that the problem managed to solve itself.

"You look like you need something to drink. We don't got sake, but tea is plentiful. Sekai, Sakuya, would you like some?"

Sekai declined. "Sorry. But I'm sure Sakuya needs to get back to the manor. And so should I. Maybe some other time, Gin."

Gin waves him off. "Suit yourself."

"Oh, Reimu. Marisa will be at the shrine soon. She left to bring home some magic mushrooms she was hunting for in Mahō no Mori."

"Alright." She gives the two servants of the vampire a quizzical look. "You two are going to tell Remilia of this, are you?"

"Well... I'm mostly just going to tell her another outsider popped up and I brought the poor lad to you for information and such. I'm sure she won't be fully interested. I mean, this is the fourth outsider that seems to wander into Gensōkyō in the past two months."

Reimu nods. That was true.

"Fine. But I'll kick your ass if you lied to me, elf."

He says, hands in surrender, "No worries. If she does get interest, it's only because something else happens that typically will drag in all of our other contacts in Gensōkyō. That or an Act of God occurs..."

Without another word, Sekai swiftly descends through a portal of black shadows, Sakuya dragged along. They were gone in seconds.

"Makes me wonder if Sekai's skills in magic come from hard training, or copying half his techniques from the video games he plays from time to time."

"I wouldn't care much," said Reimu, switching her attention onto Ichigo. "I guess since Sekai brought you here, he was doing you a favor instead of leaving you to wander the countryside. Gensōkyō is fairly big and there are some places that you could end up going to without realizing it, like **Eientei** (House of Eternity) or the **Mayoi no Chikurin** (Bamboo Forest of the Lost)."

"Or the Misty Lake where the Scarlet Devil Mansion resides, the place Sekai and Sakuya work at as butler and maid to the lady of the manor," Ichigo hears the young lady with blonde hair with two small dolls floating at her sides.

Gin takes a sip of his tea. "Or **Chireiden** (Palace of the Earth Spirits), wandering Yōkai Mountain, letting lost in the depths of the Magic Forest... Yeah..."

Reimu looks to Ichigo.

"Get comfortable, and I'll explain everything."

Hiding, Aya smiled as she captured another good view of the stranger. She sneaks away with her photos a good distance before taking flight. She got a new scoop, and papers to sell regarding the latest outsider to enter Gensōkyō.

=0=0=0=0=

Sakuya appears first from the shadows. Remilia looks up, smiling softly seeing her maid back home from the short excursion outside the manor.

"Welcome back, Sakuya. Where's Sekai?"

"Here. Just needed to change my clothes quickly in my bedroom," answers Sekai appearing from his own portal of shadows. He was now dressed in his servant's uniform, which was an outfit consisting of black trousers, a six button double-breasted tailcoat, white blouse, a grey vest, polished black oxfords, white silk gloves for his hands, and sports the crest of Remilia's necklace design on his shirt cuffs and red tie.

"So, our latest visitor is at Reimu's shrine after I shadow-ported him there. Reimu can handle it from there."

Remilia nods. "Very well, then. How much power does he possess?"

"Well, considering what I felt three years ago, his power is immense. He's likely on par with most of us citizens of Gensōkyō. The only one that would give him a tough challenge is Gin and I, especially when I no longer restrict myself with the Refined Spell Cards Rules."

"Well, that is interesting... for a human, of course."

"When Gin followed me three years ago, he told me that he knew our visitor from another skirmish before that. The guy's name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and he's a human with awakened Shinigami powers. All I can say is that this Ichigo is very much like me in a sense; values loyalty and friendship above all else, and damn you if you betray him."

Remilia smiles more. "He sounds like an interesting human. So, these Shinigami powers manifest when he's still a human, or does he possess some form of soul form before utilizing these powers."

"The latter, I would believe. Gin would know more than I do, though. What links all three of us together is the fact that we are in possession of our own individual **Zanpakutō** (Soul Cutter). Our visitor likely got his after he awakened his powers long before some of us detected that burst of spirit energy outside the barrier, while Gin was born with his in the afterlife. Mine on the other hand would be an anomaly even for Gin's vast knowledge."

Sekai's blade, Kurohime, was actually a Zanpakutō. It was found on an enemy pirate ship that originated from the oriental seas in 1736, during Sekai's younger days of running a ragtag group of sea-faring men in the life of piracy. Acquiring the blade from the captain's hands after killing her and her crew, and plundering the ship of its exotic treasures, did Sekai feel his spiritual powers in his blood react to the sword's inner tranquility. It wasn't long until after 1756 that Sekai finally unlocked the sword's powers and thus met the spirit of the sword, Kurohime.

"Yes, I quite remember Kurohime," Remilia admits.

Sekai was sitting in the couch now with Remilia, gazing at the vampire with longing in his eyes.

"And you remember the power she possessed."

She gives a toothy smirk. "And you remember how we tried to murder each other when we first encountered one another in Europe a long time ago."

Sekai's grin was frightening. "And you remember the aftermath when we collapsed together after dealing out our final attacks. You tore off my pants and we started to make out."

She smacks him upside the head, a bright red blush now evident.

"Must you remind me of that? I got lost in the haze of my lust!"

Sakuya too was blushing crimson.

"And I'm at no fault of my own... maybe that's why years later after I accepted Yukari's invitation to move here to Gensōkyō, I showed up at your doorstep looking for a job, and dressed like a guy who doesn't leave his bedroom for the outside world."

"I should have tossed your ass to the curb when I answered the door and saw you standing there looking like a beach bum, but it was wonderful to see the guy who made me scream to the heavens on that cold autumn night," she says.

"In more ways than one," Sekai added in, a waggle of his eyebrows suggesting something else.

This time, that comment earns the elf a closed-fisted punch to the top of the head by the blushing lady of the manor. It knocked him to the floor.

"Enough about our one night stand, Sekai. It's lunch time so you and Sakuya prepare a good meal. I'll be in the library with Patchouli." She was quick to exit the living room.

Sakuya stared at Sekai who was quick on the recovery.

"Sekai, did you really...?"

Looking away, his own blush forming, he scratches his cheek sheepishly.

"Yeah... I kind of haven't done it in a long time when the two of us met, and after our little spat... I just... kissed her after she ripped what remained of my pants to shreds."

Poor Sakuya didn't know how to reply to that answer.

Standing up, Sekai heads for the doorway. "Come. Let's head to the kitchens and make lunch for the manor."

She followed after him, mind still in a daze after hearing about a portion of Sekai and Remilia's past secrets being revealed.

Wait.

Considering how most humans would mistake Remilia for being a young child of age twelve or thirteen, wouldn't that make Sekai a lolicon?

"What are you thinking about, Sakuya?" questions Sekai, staring at the maid.

"Nothing!" she was quick to answer.

Sekai wasn't convinced, but he dropped it ("SEKAI!") after Flandre ran into him with a flying tackle/hug.

=0=0=0=0=

In Kyoto there was a young woman with long magenta pink hair done in drill-style twin tails. She wore a modest black and white dress with frilly sleeves and neckline, and ruffled frills along the hem of the dress. She no longer wore outfits with rabbit motifs, although she wore a brooch on a short gold chain necklace that is shaped like a bunny head and carved out of a pink-colored emerald gemstone. Knee-high black socks and black dress boots don her feet.

She was minding her own business cutting through an empty park after a long day from work. It had been a rather distracting day, as the young woman was thinking back to the incident three years ago involving a certain young man with orange hair.

"I wonder what Ichigo-kun is doing nowadays ever since he regained his powers..."

She sighs. After Ginjo had been defeated by Ichigo, she and Yukio left their separate ways. Yukio she had no clue where he vanished to, but after she had recovered, she had left Urahara's shop and left Karakura entirely, heading to another city. Ever since, Riruka had made a new life for herself, staring new in a new place. She still had her Fullbring powers, but she didn't resort to using them anymore.

"Worried about Ichigo Kurosaki, Riruka Dokugamine?"

She turned around. There stood a woman wearing an elegant dress and a mob cap on her head. Long flowing blonde hair with small red ribbons tied in the ends of her hair, and a white parasol. But what really got her attention was she only saw half of her body; the lower half from the waist down was inside some weird hole with the ends pinched off by red ribbons.

"If you're wondering how I knew your name, you're still wearing your employee name tag on your dress," the Gap Yōkai, Yukari Yakumo, pointed out.

Riruka glanced down, and sees the name tag. She quickly unpins it.

"Who the hell are you? Are you a Shinigami or something? Or a Fullbringer?"

Yukari chuckles amusingly towards Riruka, dragging out and snapping open a French-made folding fan, and hid the lower half of her face.

"Now, I'm not familiar with the term Fullbringer, but I do know a Shinigami," she answers with a cryptic manner. "And regarding Ichigo Kurosaki, who I have a hunch you know intimately enough... let's just say he's enjoying exploring his own little Wonderland away from everyone he knew."

"What did you do to him?" she yells, ready to fight.

"Peace. I didn't come here to fight. However, I thought I would shake things up a bit if Kurosaki-san was reintroduced to a familiar face. At first I was going to let Kurosaki-san wander about and meet new faces on his own, but then I remember how Sekai-kun told me of how he saw a group of people involved with Kurosaki-san and that immense explosion of spirit energy three years ago."

_Sekai? Who is this Sekai person this weirdo's talking about?_ Riruka thought to herself.

"In fact, before the incident resolved itself, Sekai told me of how your Ichigo intimately took care of you. So you must be important to him," she says, not caring of how flustered the woman suddenly got, or how red her face was turning.

She snaps the fan shut with the flick of her wrist.

"So, would you like to travel beyond the looking glass, dear?" she questions Riruka, smiling.

The smile looked rather unfriendly to Riruka's view.

* * *

><p><strong>And in comes a surprise guest.<strong>


	4. EXTRA STAGE 1

**Ichigo in Gensōkyō**

**Disclaimer:** Touhou Project and all its official characters, concepts, locations, etcetera is owned by ZUN. Bleach and all its official characters, concepts, locations, etcetera is owned by Tite Kubo. I do not own anything else considered cameo from anime, games, and etcetera. All I own is Sekai Ishtal, and any form of original characters used in this story, if any.

* * *

><p>The old-fashioned 1870s clock started to ring at the set time. A small child-like hand reaches forward but couldn't quite reach the bedside dresser where the clock stood, the bells loudly ringing. The hand is enveloped with an aura of magic and the clock is bathed in the same midnight bluish sparkly aura before being flung at the wall. Surprisingly, it only silences the infernal bells instead of being smashed to pieces as the device clatters to the dark green carpet. The clock was likely etched with magic runes so it would be indestructible or something.<p>

On time, Sakuya enters the bedroom after knocking on the door. "Sekai? I hope you're not planning to sleep in today. It's time to get up and ready for today's chores."

A sleepy mumble is heard, before the covers shift and a figure is free from the sheets.

"Now, Sekai, take a quick shower and help me-"

She blinked, seeing Sekai... or rather a child-like version of their elf butler.

"WAAAAAAAAAaaa~?!"

Sleepy child Sekai was sleepy.

"Why are you being so loud, Sakuya-chan?" he says with a tired but now cuter boyish voice.

He's still half-asleep.

"W-What happened to you, Sekai? And with that appearance..."

In a gust of wind Remilia had appeared, followed quickly by Meiling ready for action.

"What going on here? I heard you scream, Sakuya!" Remilia shouted.

Then Remilia and Meiling gaze to the bed, and see Sekai in all his shotafied glory. They too share Sakuya's current face: looks of shock. Sekai's usual bedtime pajamas that he wore were now loose on his younger form. At first glance, you'd think he was pretending to be an adult wearing an adult-sized buttoned shirt and accompanied bottoms. After feeling himself, he mutters aloud.

"Huh... I musta shrunk or something..."

Sweat drops all around for the three girls.

"And that's it for you!?" was Sakuya's shout, in total disbelief that Sekai wasn't panicking at his current strange predicament.

"You are way too calm for this, Sekai," said Remilia, although for some strange reason she felt that Sekai looked better having the physical appearance of a child, like she is despite being five hundred-some years old.

"I'm a bit confused myself, but I doubt screaming my head off will help matters. Makes me wonder how I ended up like this in the first place."

A cute yawn escapes Sekai, making the hearts of the three girls flutter at the cuteness. Remilia restrained herself from doing something perverted and weird.

=0=0=0=0=

Where Patchouli got a machine similar to what Sekai vividly recalled in that episode of _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ (Feeling Pinkie Keen) would remain a mystery. The thing is once Remilia dragged Sekai out of his bedroom (after first getting him clothes that would now fit his current child form) and towards Patchouli, she and Koakuma ten minutes later got him hook to the machine that must have been stolen from Twilight Sparkle's basement.

"Well, from what I can read, it's nothing strange that's affecting him. There's no outside force that's affecting him, nor do I detect any foul energies or curses from hell demons and ayakashi. In fact, it's as if Sekai's always been like this," Patchouli informs the residents.

Flandre was poking Sekai, in awe that her butler was now child-like in appearance.

"Stop poking me, Flandre-sama."

"So, there's nothing wrong with our butler?" Remilia asks her dear friend and librarian of her manor.

"No. I can't detect any cause of problem to Sekai's sudden age and physical regression to that of a young child of twelve or eleven."

"So you don't know what happened or can try to fix whatever happened to me, Patchouli?" Their hearts twinge at how cuter he sounded. Sekai then shrugs. He didn't even feel phased by the fact he was likely stuck in a child-like form. "Well, I don't really mind if I stay like this, but... I do have like my usual butler duties to take care of, yeah?"

"Well, you could take the day off, Sekai," answered Remilia.

Removing the last of the wires and the medical stickers off his body, he looks to Remilia. The poor girl blushed at how cute Sekai looked just giving that innocent-eyed glance in her direction.

Urge to glomp, rising...

=0=0=0=0=

"Huh? Musta slept while drinking," an awakening Sekai mutters to himself.

He suddenly realized his voice no longer sounded child-like. Conjuring a mirror, Sekai looked himself over. He was no longer a little kid; whatever happened that made him a child no longer affected him and he was now back to his normal adult self.

"Huh, I've returned to normal. That's good."

He remembered having brought out a drink he got from Suika a week ago called Maou (translated, it means "Demon King"), which was one of the rare alcoholic drinks made by the oni. After finding no idea what caused him to transform into a child form, Sekai decided to just let things be and after Remilia's suggestion he take the day off from his usual butler duties, he then suggested they all just have a lazy day. Sometime after dinner, Sekai pulls the drink from his subspace pocket and they drank into the night.

"Oh? Sekai's returned to normal. That's nice," comments Koakuma, checking up on Patchouli who was returning from using the ladies' room.

"Huh?" Remilia wipes the tears and the sleep from her eyes, getting a clearer look of her butler. "Oh? You're back to normal?"

"Looks like it," he answers, using his magic to summon the displaced cups and the empty bottle and sends them off towards the kitchens.

"Well, whatever happened must have worn off? Maybe it was a weird spell from an outside source?" suggested Patchouli, who was awake now and was, not to anyone's surprise, reading from a book.

"Well, I'm sure it's because of _that_," he says, shrugging it off.

Sakuya and Flandre, the last to wake, blinked. Sakuya then quickly punched Meiling in the arm, shocking her awake.

"Sekai's normal again?"

"What do you mean _that_, Sekai?" Sakuya asks the elf yōkai, who was quick to change out of his clothes that no longer fitted him with a pair of grey sweats and a white wife beater shirt.

Sekai looks at the gathered residents of the manor.

"What? Haven't most of you ever heard the phrase growing up?" At their puzzled looks, he just smiles and with a finger extended, he gives the answer. "_A sleeping child will grow._"

"Oi, is it really okay to leave the punch line like that?" Sakuya questions the now-adult young man, developing a sweat drop.

Sekai just smiles away.

Meanwhile, the ladies were upset mentally, but didn't show it physically; Sekai was no longer an adorable cute shota...

* * *

><p><strong>Extra Stages are basically omakes or something that I thought up but will have little or no relations to the actual story.<strong>


End file.
